


Life Hack

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slytherin Erestor, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be friends with Erestor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Hack

Life Hack: Be friends with Erestor. 

When you're having a bad day, he'll steal two of the chocolate cupcakes his coworker brings to meetings and share them with you. 

He'll be the one ordering you to stop, breathe, call in sick, do not ever prioritise your job over your mental health. He's the one who says "Don't you dare settle" and "You deserve better" in a matter-of-fact tone that brooks no argument and borders on ruthlessness, the one saying that it's okay to put yourself first — which, after a long day, a long week, a long month, is exactly what you need to hear. He'll be the one to tell you "no, Lin, he hurt you, you owe him nothing," with no reservations. 

Just trust me. Be friends with Erestor. Your life will be better for it.

**Author's Note:**

> When will my motivation return from the war?


End file.
